


Thunderstorms in my heart

by jonghtokki



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, M/M, catboy mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghtokki/pseuds/jonghtokki
Summary: Mingi is afraid of Thunderstorms, Yunho comforts him.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Thunderstorms in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ jonghtokki 🥺

At 5:00pm sharp, a storm began to roll in. The sky was painted with a flash of white lights, followed by the low grumble of thunder. It was spring which meant thunderstorms occurred quite frequently. The wind began to pick up, and rain started to patter against the window. 

Mingi, the oversized feline, sat perched against the window. His large baggy pink sweater pooling at his thighs, his fingers were treading at the hem. His fluffy ears laid flat against his head. If this was any other time of day, he would have squeezed himself under the bed in the master bedroom by now, but his caretaker should be home any time now. The cat basically had his schedule memorized, and if there is any deviation, Mingi gets antsy. 

And there was deviation and Mingi was definitely getting antsy. He should’ve been home 2 minutes ago. What if something happened? Mingi’s head flicked towards every car that turned down the street, tail curled into his hands, stroking the fur nervously. There was a flash that came through the windows, followed by a loud crack. Mingi shot straight up, ears perked, frozen in place. Fear filled his eyes. His body began trembling. He wanted to cry. Where was he? Mingi needed him right now. There was another bolt of lightning. Mingi had a split second to act, and luckily for him, cat reflexes are that fast. 

He jumped into the couch and threw a blanket over his head, right on time for the grumbling of thunder. it grew louder and louder, surrounding Mingi in a tight unforgiving squeeze. He was going to die right then and there. That was when the front door opened.

A sopping wet Yunho stepped inside, shaking his head to get the loose water off. He set his bag down on the floor, propped against the walls and glanced at the trembling lump on the couch. Yunho smiled to himself, Mingi must not have even noticed the latter. The tall, peach-color haired man made his way to the couch in three large strides, stretching his entire body out over the lump. Caging the kitten, he gave a tight squeeze, garnering a small whine.

“Hey, miss me?” The peachy boy cheekily muttered against the feline’s covered ear. 

Mingi may be a whopping 183 centimeters, but deep down he’s actually a very small kitten that can barely fit inside one’s palm and Yunho found everything about Mingi incredibly endearing; How he would slightly bump their heads together, pressing his cheek into Yunho’s temple, a pur would brew inside his throat, or how Mingi’s tail would gently curl around Yunho’s waist, nudging him closer, or even around his wrist to ask for a pat. Everything Mingi did was astoundingly adorable, and it made Yunho’s heart clench. Like that feeling of being so cute that he wants to squeeze him, crush him. It's almost violent in nature.

Yunho had sat up with Mingi on the cough, his arms cradling the feline into his chest as the storm passed. His fluffy tail thumped against the cushions as the peachy man drew small circles on his waist. They sat there for a good twenty minutes, just swaying on the couch. Yunho talked about his day at work, nothing really exciting, but it kept Mingi distracted. 

“I think it’s passed, baby.” He cooed. The feline stretched his body, letting out a small feeble whine. Yunho felt his entire heart clench, being squeezed and wrung out. God damn it, he might be in love. Mingi lifted his head from Yunho’s chest, pupils constricting, adjusting to the light. Yunho flashed the cat a sweet smile and lifted himself from the couch.

“I’m gonna wash up, but let’s lay down after, okay?” Yunho gently cupped Mingi’s chin and brought his head up, his thumb gently caressing his jaw. Mingi peered up at the latter with large sparking eyes, nodding eagerly. He loves cuddling!

Yunho stepped into the bedroom after his shower, the stark white towel loosely around his waist. His broad shoulders still peppered with water droplets. Mingi watched the peachy boy in awe. He was very handsome. A blush crept on Yunho’s cheeks, he felt Mingi’s piercing eyes on his back, burning holes into his skin. Mingi was so attentive, watching every stretch of Yunho’s muscles, every strand of hair when it was ruffled with the towel. Mingi watched Yunho’s shoulder blades constrict as he pulled the black shirt over his head.

Yunho craned his neck towards Mingi, with a shy grin. Mingi’s head tipped to the side, curiously. He curled his fingers into the bedsheets pooled around him, tail swaying side to side. Yunho trudged over to the bed, his feet dragging in a coy manner. Yunho turned to mush when Mingi gave him those heart eyes. He slid his way onto the covers, leaning on his arm for support. The feline turned his body towards Yunho, a quiet rumble creeping up through his larynx. The peachy boy reached his hand up and took the cat’s ear in his hand, rubbing the thin flesh between his thumb and index. Tilting his head into Yunho’s hand, his purring got louder. 

The two have been together for about a year now, and finding Yunho was the best thing that ever happened to the feline. Yunho found Mingi on his way home from work one afternoon. It was rainy, high chances for storms. Yunho glanced down at his watch for a second as he made his way through the parking garage when he encountered a battered, six foot tall, feline. Mingi.

Clothes were torn, hair was matted, his tail between his legs with patches of fur missing. He looked like he hadn't got a decent meal in god knows how long. And the moment they locked eyes, they both knew this was meant to be. Yunho set his bag down and approached cautiously. Mingi nervously took a step back. 

“Hey Hey don't worry. I'll take care of you.” And that was the first time Yunho flashed Mingi that cheeky grin. Mingi stopped moving and just nodded his head, as Yunho brought his hand up. He took the feline’s ear between his fingers and massaged the skin gently, just how Mingi likes it.

Now they laid side my side, Yunho's hand massaging his ear like before. The feline has uttered his appreciation for Yunho many times, he owns Yunho his life. But Mingi doesn't just appreciate Yunho; as a caregiver, as someone who saved him, as someone who went out of his way to provide a home, food, and security for the feline, but Mingi loves Yunho, from the bottom of his heart.He wants nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with the peachy haired boy. He wants nothing more than to see Yunho give him that smile. He wants nothing more but to curl up in bed with him during every storm, Yunho’s presence like a warm blanket, coddling him like the overgrown kitten he is. Mingi wants to tell Yunho so bad how he feels, but he's afraid of losing everything important to him. He's afraid Yunho doesn't feel the same, that Yunho would throw him to the streets like the one before. But that's for another day, and right now, all Mingi wants to do is appreciate what he has, because it might not last forever. 


End file.
